CHUCK meets NIKITA
by MarkAlmighty
Summary: Chuck Bartowski and his team has a new mission: to take down a top secret assassin agency called Divison. With the help of their new found friend Nikia, they will do their best to defeat and expose Division... before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – Unknown Text**

"Agents, I have a new mission for you" General Beckman, wearing her usual CIA outfit, spoke via the camera as she talk to her three agents who are stationed in Burbank – Chuck, Sarah and Casey.

Chuck sat on a chair in front of the plasma TV where General Beckman's live video coverage straight from Washington is seen. Sarah and Casey stood beside him. Excitement and thrill lure over the three of them because new mission means awesome experience, well at least for Casey and Sarah.

A picture of a 50-ish white man, wearing a suit and a tie, is shown on the TV.

"His name is Draco Giovanni. Ambassador of Ukraine. In 2 days, he'll go to Washington for a state visit. But rumours have it that different coup de tats from Ukraine are forming an alliance to ambush the ambassador as soon as he step foot in the White House." Gen. Beckman explained as different pictures of Draco are shown in the TV.

"Er, General. Why do Ukrainians want to kill him?" Chuck asked.

"He's infamous as a drug lord and owns the number 1 smuggling manufacturer in the world. Sources say that aside from visiting our president here in America, he's also going to check with his comrades and clients for their trade-offs and business." Sarah explained to Chuck while still looking at the pictures.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Casey asked trying to lessen the sound of his grunt.

"Well" – General began explaining – "it's kinda' simple. Stop the smuggling business of Draco Giovanni, bring him to CIA, and then stop this organization that will kill him"

"Wa-wait. Who's the organization?" Sarah asked as she leaned on the table.

"Honestly, the CIA has no idea. Sources confirm that this organization is a top notch and skilled hidden organization which helps big and rich people around the world to do something for them. They're basically assassins. Furthermore, this organization is said to be the reason why different coups from Ukraine gather in the USA to kill Draco" General answered Sarah's question.

"So, it means someone hired this organization to kill Draco? And this somebody is rich and powerful! Perhaps also from Ukraine?" Chuck said with full of excitement.

"You're correct Chuck" – a picture of another 40-ish white man is shown – "agents, this is John Ronaldo. He's Irish, yet he lived in Ukraine for years. Draco and John were best friends and comrades in whatever their business was. But later on, when the cops found out the smuggling business they have, Draco put the blame on John. Using his ambassador powers, he put John in jail for 20 years. And just last month, John Ronaldo was bailed… and very mad"

"So, why do Ukrainians want to kill Draco?" Casey asked.

"John did what Draco did to him – reverse the story. He exposed Draco's business to the media, added some stuff in the story to spice it up, and reveal all the evidences." Beckman sighed for a while, and then continued explaining. "Agents, what you are about to encounter are two big dogs in a middle of war".

"Nice. Like Goraldo and Diamante in '97." Casey said as his face glistened with excitement.

"When are we going to leave?" Sarah asked General.

"Tonight. 7 pm sharp. You are all going to Washington." General answered, and then she turned off her camera so there's only the CIA logo in the Plasma TV.

"Well, that's nice. A mission. Tonight. It's Devon's birthday." Chuck said as he looked down trying to think of a good excuse to miss Devon's birthday party at their compound in Burbank"

* * *

"Chuck! Chuck! It's me Devon!" Devon kept on knocking at Chuck's house.

"Just a minute!" Chuck answered back as he hurried down the living room from his bedroom to open the door. When he opened the door, a fully-smiled and awesome-filled Devon is waiting for him.

"Hey Chucky Chuck, just wanna remind you about my party tonight! It's gonna be AWESOME!" Devon entered Chuck's house without asking permission and sat at the sofa.

"Look buddy. There's a problem." Chuck tried his best to explain to Devon that they cannot attend the party.

"Er, what's that? Oh, I know! You forgot to burn the CDs for the music tonight! Well it's ok. Jeff said he's gonna DJ tonight. But I hope that Jeffsters are not gonna happen" Devon said as he laughed to what he said.

"Well, no. I cannot come tonight. Some spy stuff." Chuck covered his face and sat beside Devon.

"Wh-what? Dude. Seriously?" Devon is shocked and flustered. He immediately stood up as Chuck is about to tap him in the shoulder and went to the door. "You know what. Fine. Do some spy stuff. Your country needs you more, bro." And then Devon slammed the door.

Regretting everything he said, Chuck looked at the window and he saw Devon who looks so frustrated as he enter their home.

This party ain't just any party. He and Devon planned this for 3 months. It's actually a triple celebration because ONE, it's Devon's birthday, TWO, it's Clara's first birthday (although her real birthday is 2 months ago), and THREE, Ellie will be sent to New York next week to be part of a special surgical team for 2 weeks in one of the biggest hospitals in the world.

Chuck went back to his room, sat on his bed, with all the clothes and a bag for their departure tonight. He still can't believe that he cannot come to the party. He did a lot for this.

"But I guess Devon's right. My country needs me." Chuck said to himself. He lied down his bed and thought about Devon's disappointed face.

Suddenly, his IPhone ringed. Somebody texted. It must be Ellie, he thought.

He slowly took his phone on the study table beside his laptop afraid that Ellie sent him a very mean text message.

He read the text. Chuck's face became mortified as he read the text message from an unknown sender. He immediately forwarded this message to Sarah and Casey.

_ I heard what you are planning to do. Taking out a big top-secret organization. Well, I'm here for help. I know who they are. Contact me here. Trust me, but trust nobody else._

_ -Nikita_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Another message from N**

"So… this person who texted you. Did she send another text?" Sarah asked Chuck as the private plane sent by the CIA started to take off.

"Er, no. But I replied to her, and I even called her. But the line's off" Chuck answered. He can see below the famous LA lights, and he's thinking what's going on in Devon's party. He went to Devon's house before they left, but Ellie answered and she said that Devon's asleep. Chuck is sure that Devon is just there and still mad at him.

Suddenly, Chuck's phone vibrates. When he looked at the screen, it's another text from this woman called Nikita.

_Don't call me here or even reply. It's too dangerous. Don't tell your friends that I texted you again. Trust me. I'm watching you._

_ -Nikita_

Chuck's face poured with sweat. He can feel his heartbeat beating really fast. He's not sure if he's gonna trust this woman he haven't met yet. But there's something about the message that made Chuck feel… safe. For years of doing spy missions with the gang, he never felt this safe in a mission.

"Chuck, are you ok?" Sarah reached out for his hand. "You're so sweaty and you're face is red"

"Um-uh-ye-yeah. I'm fine." _What the heck Chuck! _He thought. Why not just tell it to Sarah? "It's just.. I've been thinking about Devon's party. You know? I hate disappointing someone" Chuck tried to force a smile.

"Don't worry Bartowski. Disappointing someone is not your problem. You always do that to us!" Casey grunted annoyingly.

"i-I'll just go to the washroom. Need to freshen' up." Chuck stood up and went to the lavatory at the back of the plane.

As he was about to open the door of the lavatory, a tall Chinese-looking female flight attendant interrupted him by offering him Coke in can.

"Soda, sir? You look a little flustered" She offered

"Uhm, yeah. Just bring it to my chair. Thanks." Chuck smiled and entered the small lavatory. The flight attendant went to Chuck's seat, flipped open the small square cardboard as a table beside the chair, and put the soda.

When Chuck went out, he saw Casey and Sarah asleep. Nikita's text still bothered him. He went back to his chair, and propped open the soda. As he was drinking, he noticed a piece of paper glued below the can. He took it out and read the message.

"Oh my god." The message astonished him and caught him off guard. He stood up and looked at the back for the flight attendant who gave him the soda. She's standing by the lavatory door while drinking Sprite. This hot woman is giving her a very mysterious smile, and then gave her a wink. She then went further back to the flight attendant's room.

Chuck, hysterically, followed her.

_Do not trust Sarah Walker. _

_ -Nikita _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – A Photo Says a Thousand Words**

"Are you Nikita?" Chuck asked when he reached the Flight Attendant's cabin at the back of the plane.

"Yes. " Nikita answered. She pulled a photo from her left pocket and showed it Chuck.

"Woah" Chuck gets the letter from Nikita and looked at it closely. He can't believe this. He can't believe what he's seeing.

"I know it's shocking, but there's no time for pity-party-omg moment here." Nikita blurted a small laugh to Chuck. _I don't know what this nerd is feeling right now. But I'm sure it's from the margin of sadness to frustration. _She thought.

"W-well. Just wanna look at it and make up my mind on what's going on." Chuck is still looking at the photo. "Can I ask her about this, I mean Sarah?"

"No!" Nikita holds Chuck's arm. "Just-just trust me. Ok?"

"O-ok." _Why am I trusting this woman again?_ He thought. "W-wait. Where the hell are the rest of flight attendants? And does the pilot know? I'm sure you're not a real employee of the CIA" Chuck asked as he looked around the small cabin which contains a small sofa, a bed, and a desk.

"There's only one, a girl. But i gave her… a rest for a while. Made her sleep. She's in the closet over there if you wanna see her. When she wakes up, we're in Washington DC already." Nikita points at the average size white closet beside the desk. "The pilot has no idea what's going on."

"Wow. How'd you manage to do all that stuff?" Chuck asked.

"Nah. Just doin' my way. Anyway, I'll text you as soon as you land, ok? Make sure Cecille and that huge guy Casey don't see the photo. Clear?" Nikita opened the cabin door and pushed Chuck slightly away.

"W-wait. What? Cecille? You mean Sarah?"

"Y-ye-yeah of course. Sarah. Sorry."

Chuck went back to his chair and finished drinking his Coke. Sarah and Casey are still asleep. He forgot to give the photo back to Nikita, but he can't risk going back again because Sarah or Casey might suspect anything. So he just looked at it and kept it on his left side pocket. _And Cecille? I don't think that's a name mistake._

_10 more minutes till landing, _the pilot announced through voice over

Suddenly, there's clutter and _thuds _at the back of the plain. Chuck is sure he heard some small grunts too… like someone's got beaten up. Then he realized, the flight attendant must have awakened and Nikita tried to put her to sleep again.

Sarah and Casey woke up because of the noise

"What is that?" Sarah asked but as she stand up to investigate, Chuck held her arm and pulled her down to sit again.

"Probably just the flight attendant. Must have a little accident. No worries" Chuck started to sweat profusely.

"Hmm. Well, I don't think I haven't seen the flight attendant the whole time." Casey said as he prepare to fix ready himself for landing.

"Chuck. Are you ok? You look nervous." Sarah asked

"I-I'm ok. Just.. just.. plane jitters"

"What? Chuck, we've been flying for so many times." Chuck laughed a little

"Well, this is different."

* * *

"Sooo, what will we do now?" Chuck took a bite in the burrito he bought in Washington National Airport. The gang waits at the waiting area together with all the passengers outside the airport as they wait for the car that the CIA will deliver them. His phone suddenly vibrated from his left side pocket. Chuck gave a huge sigh when he found out it is Morgan, and not Nikita.

"Morgan. You in Devon's?" Chuck answered the call

"Yeah dude. He's still pretty pissed. But I'm sure he'll forget about it after some drinking."

"Thank God you're there." Chuck smiled because of relief.

"I know. Anyway, just checkin' on you guys. Go home alive, ok?"

"Yeah. Oh, gotta go Morgan. Car's here. Bye!" Chuck ended the call as the black Nissan car approached them. He picked up his bags and tried to help Sarah.

"Chuck, where did you get this?" Sarah stopped him and showed him a photo….a photo that Nikita gave him. _Holy crap, I forgot that photo's in my pocket! It must've dropped when I picked up the phone! Damn!_

"Uhm.. uhm. Yes. That?" Chuck started to stutter. _There's no way out_, he thought.

"Chuck where did you get this!" Sarah came closer to Chuck. Casey stopped for a while from putting his bags at the back compartment of the car and listened to Sarah and Chuck's conversation. _Damn Bartwoski, what have you done? _ He said silently.

"CHUCK! Answer me? Have you seen that Nikita girl already?" Sarah's eyes bulge and tears start to come out of her eyes. Chuck knew that when this happen, she's really really mad.

"Ye-yes-YES! She gave that to me!" Chuck grasped the photo from Sarah's hand. "Sarah, explain this to me then? Who or wh-what the hell is Cecille!"

It's a photo of an old white man wearing coat and tie sandwiched by two girls - an Asian and a Blonde – in a classy party. They're all smiling in the camera and all three of them are holding a glass of red wine. At the back of the photo, _"Jessica, Percy, and Cecille at Draco Giovanni's party in Italy" _is written.

Sarah was caught off guard. She looked at Casey who looked back at her.

"Chuck, I guess it's time for you to know something more about me." Sarah started to cry. She hates lying to Chuck, and she hates saying the truth about her past life to someone she loves.

"Oh Chuck. You broke our promise!" A voice of a woman interrupted the couple's convo. It's Nikita. _Oh Shit, _Chuck said to himself.

"Hi there Cecille. Long time, no… slappin'?" Nikita gave Sarah a bitchy and arrogant smile.

"Nikita?" Chuck gulped and said her name out loud.

"Jessica. Should've guessed your Nikita." Sarah tried to smile but she's still stunned to see her long lost best friend… after so many years.


End file.
